lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Driver's Seat
The Driver's Seat is the first case after being promoted to the Traffic department in L.A. Noire. This case is loosely based on the real-life 1947 disappearance of Eugene White. Description Phelps is called up to investigate an abandoned car, which looks as if a murder was committed inside of it. During the investigation, Phelps finds out that the car is registered to Adrian Black, who has been reported missing the previous evening. Phelps also finds a receipt for a live pig in the trunk of the car, bought by Frank Morgan. Persons of Interest * Adrian Black -The murder victim (Supposedly) * Nate Wilkey - A worker at the P.E. Freight Depot. * Margaret Black - The wife of Adrian Black . * Frank Morgan - Friend to Adrian Black located at Cavanagh's Bar. Detailed Walkthrough Once you arrive at the crime scene, talk to the coroner and then find the following evidence: *'Blood splash' inside a Lincoln Continental Coupe. *In the trunk you will find a receipt for a live pig, made out to Frank Morgan *Around the scene you will find a wallet belonging to Adrian Black *Beside the wallet, you will find Black's Stenzel glasses, which look broken and then repaired. *Further ahead, you will find a bloodied InstaHeat lead pipe. Once you have found all evidence, talk to the witness, Nate Wilkey. #'Purpose at Scene' - Truth #Knowledge of Adrian Black - Truth #Contents of wallet - Doubt #Bloodstained pipe found - Truth After the investigation, travel to Black's house and talk to his wife, Margaret Black. First, look around the house. You should find the following: *Inspect both photos of Mr. and Mrs. Black in their serparate rooms, which suggests marriage problems. *Inspecting the framed photo of Adrian will reveal that there is a concealed message from a woman named "Nicole". *On Adrian's dresser, there is an empty Stenzel glasses case. *In the dining room , there is a matchbook from Cavanagh's Bar. *In Adrian's wardrobe, there is a train ticket to Seattle and a suitcase missing. *In the kitchen, inspect two pamphlets for InstaHeat, which Margaret Black says they just installed. *In the dining room, there is a newspaper on the table. Now, go outside and inspect the new water heater. You will find that you have to arrange the pipes, and once you do, you will find that the pipe that is missing is the same one found at the scene, covered in blood. You will now have to interrogate Mrs. Black. #'Slaughterhouse Receipt '- Truth #Alibi for Mrs Black - Truth #'Cavanagh's Bar Matchbook' - Truth #'Location of Adrian Black' - Truth #'Stenzel Glasses Case' - Truth #Photograph signed "Nicole" - Lie (show concealed message) Once you are done, use the telephone in Black's home to find the location of Cavanagh's Bar. Once you arrive, ask the bartender where you could find Frank Morgan. He tells you that Morgan is in the back. Go and question him. #'Link to Abandoned Vehicle' - Lie (Present receipt for live hog as proof) #'Location of Adrian Black' - Doubt Frank reveals that Adrian has fallen in love with a woman in Seattle and faked his death in order to freely live with her. He also says that Adrian is holed up at his place. You will have the choice to arrest or leave Frank Morgan. *NOTE: If you fail the questioning, you will have to tail Morgan home to discover Adrian. On the way, you will get a call from the coroner who says that the blood in the car is not human, and is from a pig. Once at Morgan's home, Adrian will run. You don't need to chase him for long, he will eventually be cut off and caught by Bekowsky. Gallery Video walkthrough dByT-kX35OU 6uYsyd5aQ1I 7Gi6lML_I44 de:The Driver's Seat es:El asiento del conductor Category:Cases